When travelling, the user is sometimes busy taking photographs and cannot enjoy the travelling itself. Meanwhile, when visiting tourist sites, many travelers tend to photograph similar landscapes of similar places. In fact, in photo sharing services provided on the Internet, photos with similar composition as the photos taken by the user are often found. Thus, if photo albums that are memories of travel can be created easily by interpolating photos found in the photo sharing services with respect to the photos taken by the user, the user can record the memories of travel without photographing everything while traveling.
When the user creates a travel photo album using the photo sharing service, the user needs to enter keywords in order to search photos used for interpolation. A characteristic of image content data is that unlike moving image content data or music content data, there is such an enormous amount of content data that viewing the list all at once is impossible. For example, in some of the representative photo sharing services, if the user enters only the keyword “Okinawa” for searching, more than one hundred thousand photos are found as search results. In order to select only the photos that the user wants to record as memories from among such a large number of photos, the user must narrow down the number of photos till the user can view their list on a monitor or the like. More specifically, the user needs to enter several keywords combined to narrow down the number of photos. Performing such entering, selecting and the like for each travel experience imposes significant operation burdens on the user.
For such a problem, there is a proposed method which allows the user to easily create the travel photo album using photos of tourist sites that are stored in a server in advance (For example, see Patent Literature 1). In the method disclosed in Patent Literature 1, using tag readers provided at respective photo spots at tourist sites, the user reads out high-quality photos of the spots that are pre-stored in the server. As a result, the user can easily create the travel photo album without taking photos of everything by himself or herself.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
[PTL 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-213216